Ruth Aldine
' Ruth Aldine' (Blindfold) is a mutant from North Carolina who was raised by a single mother. Her brother was troubled and despised Ruth for being a mutant; he abused both Ruth and their mother to the point where he attempted to murder his sister. Their mother sacrificed herself to save Ruth from her brother. Her brother was apprehended and sentenced to death. After this, Ruth was sent to the Xavier Institute by her aunt. Relatives *Luca Aldine - brother Powers Telepathy: Ruth is able to read the minds and dreams of others. She can perceive information through reading minds and use her telepathy in various ways. She is currently learning the art of astral projection and seems to be at an adept level. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto the astral plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psychic objects and manipulate aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astraly through her own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Astral Travel:'' She is capable of forging psychic links with herself and her body to travel in astral form. A unique trait of her astral form is the ability to interact with the physical world as though she were tangible. *''Psychometry:'' Ruth has the ability to perceive information or history of a person or object through touch that makes her knowledgeable and immune to certain objects that may change a course of events. *''Precognition:'' She is able to see events destined to occur and experience precognitive visions. These visions often seem to appear as dreams. *''Retrocognition:'' Ruth is able to see events of the past. *''Clairvoyance:'' Ruth is able to see far-off places or events, as well as present events and her surroundings. She possesses the ability to use her extrasensory abilities to their high potential. *''Telepathic Immunity:'' Emma Frost stated that Ruth's mind is in too much flux for her to read. This does not necessarily mean that Ruth is immune to telepathic assaults or other telepathic abilities that only require the psychic to broadcast their power at the target's mind, only that her mind cannot be read telepathically. However, this ability does not universally shield her from telepathic possession. *''Psychic Possession:'' Ruth can possess others through her telepathic abilities. *''Mental Influence:'' Ruth can manipulate others to believe whatever she desires. Telekinesis: She can psychokinetically lift and manipulate objects at will. Astral Energy Solidification: Ruth has a varying capacity for the manipulation of psychic energy. Unlike most psychics, Ruth is able to give substance to astral energy to solid psychic forms. She has materialized armor and weapons out of this psychic energy. *''Astral Projection Materialization:'' Ruth is able to physically cast her psychic projection into the physical worm while remaining impermissible or pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the astral world. Astral Plane Tapping: She can tap into the enormous psychic resources of the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy. After her brother died for the final time, Ruth showcased an all new power set to match her newfound confidence. Chaos Manipulation: Ruth is able to successfully manipulate events to achieve a certain desired outcome. With her psychometric powers, she is able to navigate, control, or warn herself or others about the dangers that may impede their path. Reality Warp Immunity: Ruth demonstrated immunity to Legion's reality warp, retaining her true memories and personality during the Age of X. She also exhibited some immunity to Saturnine's interdimensional fugue. Weaknesses Blindness: Ruth is physically blind, with her eye sockets being initially completely covered over in flesh. Because of this, she could not cry. However, after the aftermath of Age of X when Legion had a psychic backlash due to his father's death, Ruth's eyeless sockets began to shed tears as though usable. '''Emotional Instability: '''A lack of ability and psychological capacity caused by having her stolen powers has left her mentally and emotionally lacking in what she can truly be able to accomplish. When her re-acquisition of said missing power set from her brother and after the substantial reality warp by Legion, she has since reassembled her shattered personality, confidently showing it to all. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Telepathy Category:Astral Projection Category:Psychometry Category:Precognition Category:Retrocognition Category:Clairvoyance Category:Psychic Resistance Category:Possession Category:Mind Control Category:Telekinesis Category:Psychic Constructs Category:Reality Warping Category:Reality Warp Immunity Category:Blindness Category:Americans Category:Emotional Instability